Warrior Meets Bureau
by Kitsuma
Summary: A stray warrior gets lost and gets help from the Bureau of course not without a fights of course! The ex-king trys to retake the thrown! Rated M for blood


First I want to say there are some spoilers in here. Next I did copy the field guide if changing a few things. I will get to where she meets Baron and them in the story the reason for this is because this story is for pure fun and I wanted to do this. So if you don't like it tough luck. Finally I do not own Warriors by Erin Hunter or the movie The Cat Returns by um.....who ever made the movie. Oh! One more thing I will answer questions and such on the next chapter thingie. NOW!!! Lets begin.

**Thunder, Wind, River, Shadow, and Star: The Clans**

I layed down to listen to my father Wildshadow. He was a WindClan warrior and I was proud of him. My mother was ShadowClan and her name was Swiftfire. My brother went to ThunderClan because he couldn't take the heat having to prove himself over and over again his name is Icepaw and I'm Tanglepaw. How do you do?

Anyway my father was teaching me stuff and I proved to want to learn everything I could so the other clans have allowed me some privilges.

"Cough," my father coughed, "Shall I continue?" I snapped out of my musing and nodded vigourusly.

"All right," he started, "The story of the beginning of the warrior Clans has been passed down by cats of all Clans, from elder to warrior, from warrior to apprentice, from queen to kit. The story is never the same twice, and parts grow uncertain, or they become suddenly clear in the telling. There are some cats who walk dimly, their names and deeds lost in the sweet fog of the elder's den, for the warrior Clans have roamed the forest for moons beyond counting." My father paused and looked at me my dark brown fur blowing in the wind my green eyes focused entirely on his.

My Father's black fur shook as he pierced his amber eyes on mine. "Tanglepaw what you learn from the others must never be repeated except certain things which common sense should tell you, the other clans are giving you a great priviledge because you are so dedicated to learn, do not break their trust by telling out a secret," my father warned me and I could only nod in truth.

**History of the Clans**

Many moons ago, the forest was a wilderness, untamed by territories. In the north lay sweeping moorland; in the south was dense woodland. On the edge of the trees, a tumbling river flowed out of a dark ravine.

Cats came into the forest. They were drawn by the soft rustlings of small creatures, shadows under the water, and the sudden commotion of bird's wings in the trees. These were not warrior cats. They lived in small groups, not yet Clans. There were no borders set down. And they fought constantly, fearful that prey might run out and that their overlapping territories were being threatened. It was a lawless, bloody time for the forest, and many cats died.

One night when the moon was full, the cats agreed to meet at a clearing in the forest surrounded by four great oak trees. They argued over stolen prey. Claws flashed, challenging yowls rang across the forest. A terrible battle followed, and soon the ground was wet with spilled blood.

Many cats died that night. Exausted by their wounds, the survivors slept where they had fought. When they woke they were bathed in moonlight. All around them they saw the spirits their slain kin, no longer torn and bloodied but shining like fallen stars. They huddled on the ground, and, as the spirits spoke, they saw terrible visions of the future. They saw the forest drowned in blood, their kits stalked by death at every pawstep. And they knew that the fighting had to end.

"Unite or die," said the spirits.

From among the living cats, a black female was the first to speak. She rose from the ground on stiff, battle-wearied legs. "My name is Shadow," she meowed. "How should we unite, unless we have a leader? I can hunt in the depths of the darkest night. Let Shadow lead the forest!"

"And you would lead us into darkness too!" meowed a silvery gray tom with green eyes. "I am River! I move through the forest along sevret paths and hidden places. It is River, not Shadow, who should unite the forest!"

"The forest is more than River and Shadow," growled a wiry brown female. "Wind alone reaches its distant corners. I am as fast as the wind that blows from the high moors. I should be the ruler."

The largest surviving cat was called Thunder. He was a fiery orange tom with amber eyes and large white paws. "What good is any of that compared to my strength and skill at hunting? If any cat was born to rule, it is I."

A furious yowling broke out under the four great oaks, watched in silence by the spirit-cats. Dark clouds suddenly blew across the moon, and the living cats trembled in fear. On the top of a high rock, they saw a tabby cat, one of the fallen, her fur shining though there was no light in the sky. Her eyes flashed angrily at the cats on the ground.

"You are all foolish as ducks!" she meowed. "Can't you think beyond yourselves for one moment? Think of your kits!"

The four cats-Shadow, River, Wind, and Thunder-looked up at the tabby, but none of them spoke.

"The forest is big enough to feed all your families and many more," she meowed. "You must find other cats like you, choose a home in the forest, and set down borders."

At that moment, the moon broke free of the clouds, revealing a circle of starlit spirit-cats around the edge of the clearing. A white tom stepped forward. "If you do this," he meowed, "we will reward you with eight more lives, so that you may lead your clans for many moons to come."

Next to speak was a slender totoiseshell. She stepped forward and stood beside the white tom. "We will watch over you from silverpelt," she promised, and lifted her eyes to the crowded path of stars that swept across the night sky. "We will visit you in your dreams and guide you on your journeys."

"Once a month," meowed the white tom, "at the full moon, you will gather here, between the four great oak trees, for a night of truce. You will see us above you in silverpelt and know we are watching. And if blood is spilled on those nights, you will know we are angry."

"You will be warriors!" yowled the tabby from the high rock.

Thunder, River, Wind, and Shadow bowed their heads.

"From now on, you will by a warrior code. Your hearts will be filled with courage and nobility, and if you must fight, it will be not for greed, but for honor and justice."

There was a long silence. Finally Thunder nodded broad orange head. "This is wise advice. I believe we can choose our territories and lay down borders fairly, in peace."

One by one, the other cats murmured their agreement. Then they returned to their homes and sought out cats like themselves, with similar strengths and abilities. River found cats willing to fish for their prey. Shadow gathered nighttime hunters with clever minds and sharp claws. Thunder found hunters who would track down prey through the thickest undergrowth. To wind came the fastest runners and cats who loved the open moors. Then they divided the forest so each Clan had enough prey to survive, and all the cats could live in saftey. And when the leaders returned to the four great oaks for the first night of the full-moon truce, their starry ancestors gave them eight more lives, as they had promised.

There was not always peace between the Clans, but that was to be expected-cats are born with claws and teeth for a reason. Still, as lomg as they lived by the warrior code, their fallen ancestors would watch over them and guide them through their lives.

And so the age of the warrior Clans began.

My father stopped telling his story and opened his eyes to look at me and I was looking at a butterfly that was flying in front of me. "Tanglepaw!" my father yelled. I cringed, "It was great father!"

He sighed "well then I guess its time to teach you the warrior code." "Aww but my legs are getting stiff!" He growled and I closed my mouth and sat down again to listen.

**The Warrior Code**

My father cleared his throat and began to talk.

1. Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle.

2. Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory.

3. Elders and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they hsve hunted to feed the elders.

4. Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life.

5. A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice.

6. Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after recieving their warrior name.

7. A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice.

8. The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies or retires.

9. After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh.

10. A gathering of all four clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. Ther shall be no fighting among Clans at this time.

11. Bounderies must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats.

12. No warrior may neglect a kit in pain or in danger, even if that kit is from a different Clan.

13. The word of Clan leader is the warrior code.

14. An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or it is necessary for self defense.

15. A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet.

I yawned in boredom I knew that all ready. I got up and stretched my stiff legs it wasn't even sunhigh yet. "Tanglepaw take this knowledge to heart will you please?" I knew my father did not want to betray secrets and I didn't want to either. I nodded my head yes and layed down again waiting for father to explain more. I was just recently made an apprentice but, I soaked up knowledge like a sponge.

"Tanglepaw, I am finished explaining things here for now. You must now journey to ThunderClan and speak with Firestar." I nodded and got up. Finally my journey for knowledge was beginning as I ran down the moors into ThunderClan territories.

**ThunderClan: Firestar On ThunderClan**

I walked into a ThunderClan patrol and luck was heading my way it was lead by Firestar he saw me at once and told the patrol to carry on without him.

"I am Firestar. Welcome to ThunderClan-the clan of courage and loyalty. I was not a forest-born cat, but ThunderClan welcomed me, and once I proved myself as a warrior, they grew to respect me. I have risen to become their leader and I would lay down all my lives for my clan, just as my clanmates would lay down their lives for me and for each other. There is no other Clan in the forest so true or so brave. I respect and admire the other Clans, but my heart is here, with ThunderClan-the clan of heroes, the Clan of compassion, the Clan of destiny."

Firestar finished speaking and looked at me. "Your brother Icepaw is doing well in case you were wondering and to add more knowledge of ThunderClan to your head here:

Clan Character: in peace, respectful of other Clans. In battle fierce, courageous, and loyal. ThunderClan cats speak out for what is right and are not afraid to challenge the warrior code.

Prey: mice, voles, squirrles, the occasional rabbit, and birds such as starlings, magpies, wood pidgeons, and thrushes.

Huinting skills: Excellent stalking techniques. Thet keep upwind of their prey, creeping across the forest floor unseen and unheard.

Firestar flicked his tail for me to follow him and I didn't hesitate. He took me to the entance to the camp but did not go inside instead he explained it.

"Sheltered at the foot of a sandy ravine and well protected by thornbushes, this camp is hard to attack and easy to defend." I nodded taking all of this in of course I would not be able to tell anyone where the camp was.

He took me to a place that had neatly aligned trees.

"This is the tallpines watch out for the two-leg tree-eater! It makes the ground rumble and leaves deep gullies that fill with muddy water."

I sniffed and was disgusted with the stench that stunk in the gullies.

We walked on until we saw a huge tree.

"Amazing isn't it? Its the great Sycamore its branches are thick and strong all the way to the ends. Young apprentices learn to climb here and dare one another to climb higher." I laughed at the thought of seeing them do that. "Well come on wasting daylight."

We came to another tree that had an owl nest in it. "That is the owl-tree halfway up the trunk is a hole that is home to a tawny owl that flies out at night. Legend has it that an early ThunderClan apprentice learned the secrets of night hunting from one such owl. Every night, as the moon rose, he would wait at the foot of the owl-tree. When the owl swooped out, he followed, like the owl's shadow cast by the moon on the ground. Eventually this bold young apprentice became a great leader known as Owlstar. In the hunt, he was as silent and deadly as the tawny owl."

I was awed I never thought that one could learn from an owl perhaps I should try it one day. "Come,"we ran to a clearing.

"Sunningrocks," he explained, "a warm spot in the sunshine. Keep a sharp eye out for prey darting between the cracks! Many moons ago, when the river was much wider than it is now, Sunningrocks was an island. Only RiverClan cats could swim out to it. Then the water dropped, and sunningrocks became part of of the forest shore, so ThunderClan claimed it. They did not allow RiverClan cats to cross their territory to reach it. Since then, many battles have been fought between the two Clans over these smooth, sun-warmed stones."

I had heard of that every Clan cat knows of that but, I didn't tell Firestar he was my brother's hero after all.

We came to another set of rocks but, Firestar kept me from going any further. "Snakerocks," he said and thats all I needed to know Ravenpaw told me of this place. I let Firestar explain though.

"Beware poisenous adders! Chervil grows abundantly here. The caves beneath the rocks provide shelter for dangerous animals, like foxes, badgers-and even dogs." He growled out the last part. He quickly left and it was now sunhigh.

We came to a ravine filled with soft sand.

"The sandy hollow a training hollow surrounded by trees. Warrior apprentices are unlikely to hurt themselves on the soft ground." he told me. I liked it Icepaw was so lucky to be a ThunderClan cat!

We came to a twolegplace and I wanted to run but, we didn't go in we just looked and he explained, "A maze of small thunderpaths and twoleg dens. There are two different kinds of cats in twolegplace: loners and kittypets.

We walked back to the camp and he let me inside and said "Brightheart will speak with you now." He left probably to do leader duties.

"Hello I am Brightheart I would love to hear your name but, your probably in a hurry." I nodded in agreement.

**Brightheart Speaks: The Death of Swiftpaw**

It wasn't fair that only Cloudpaw got to be a warrior. We just as good and we tried so hard, but Bluestar ignored us and treated us like dopey kits.

Swiftpaw said we should do something so brave that Bluestar would have to make us warriors too. None of us knew what had been eating prey around Snakerocks, but Swiftpaw figured if we went out there, we'd find a trail to follow. It made sense. you know? We'd follow the trail, find out who was stealing our prey, and then come back and tell Bluestar. And then we'd be warriors!

Swiftpaw knew a way out through the ferns behind the elders' den, so we sneaked out just before dawn and headed for Snakerocks. My paws trembled as we raced through the leaves. I knew my mentor, Whitestorm, would be angry with me-apprentices are not supposed to leave camp without permission. But he'd be impressed when I helped save the Clan!

The smell near Snakerocks was strange- fierce and dark. I slowed down, but Swiftpaw kept running.

"Swiftpaw!" I hissed as he scrabled over a fallen tree. "Be careful!"

"Don't worry!" he called back. "There's nothing here!"

Just as he said that, a huge shape flew out of the cave and fastened slavering jaws around Swiftpaw's throat. It was a dog-the largest I'd ever seen. I wanted to run away more than I've ever wanted anything, but I couldn't leave Swiftpaw behind.

Swiftpaw wrenched himself around, snarling and twisting, but the dog shook him like he was a squirrel, and then threw him to the other side of the clearing. I ran over and saw that he was bleeding, but he managed to stand, turn and fight. The dog camw toward us, its head low, its teeth bared and gleaming. I crouched, waiting until it was a mouse-length away, and then I lashed out and raked my claws across its face. It jumped back with a yelp, and for a moment I thought, _We'll be okay. Its just one dog, and there're two of us._

And then I saw the others.

There were at least six dogs ranged across the clearing, all of them four times our size or bigger. They growled so loud it felt like the earth was shaking. "_Pack, Pack,_" they snarled. "_Kill, kill._"

And then they sprang. I darted forward, jumped up, and sank my claws into soft underbelly. As I clung on, scratching and biting, I could hear Swiftpaw-spitting, hissing, and yowling in rage and defiance. The world turned upside down, and the air was knocked out of me. I remember dust, a forest of legs, flying fur, blood. At one point I saw Swiftpaw break free from the pack and climb a tree. I prayed to StarClan that he would make it, but huge paws brought him crashing to the ground. Then blood filled my eyes, and I saw no more. I could still hear though- and in among the growling and snarling, there were yelps too. I don't know when the end came for Swiftpaw. I only remember him fighting like all of LionClan. That's how I will always remeber him.

Then I was shaken loose. I felt light as air. I slammed against rock, and everything went dark.

I woke up in Cinderpelt's cave three sunrises later. Fireheart and Cloudtail had found me and brought me home. Cinderpelt said I had nightmares, calling out _"pack" _and _"kill"_ in my sleep, but I can't remember any of them now.

The first thing I remeber was the feeling of Cloudtail's warm white fur pressed against mine. When I moved, he woke up instantly, as if he'd been waiting the whole time for me to awaken.

I knew something was wrong right away. It wasn't just the pain-my face felt frozen, and I couldn't see anything on one side. I had lost an eye! When I saw what the dogs had done to me, I wish I had died fighting behind Swiftpaw. And when Bluestar gave me my warrior name, Lostface, I no longer knew who I was.

I would not have survived that dark time if it weren't for Cloudtail. He gave me another destiny, and I knew that no matter what I looked like, I would be all right. As long as Cloudtail loved me, I was no longer Lostface, but Brightheart.

I cried at the story but they were tears of happiness that she was able to find love and happiness. "Well, off you go friend Sandstorm will give you a tour of the camp!" said Brightheart cheerfully as she went to sit next to Cloudtail.

**ThunderClan Forest Camp**

Welcome to Thunderclan's forest camp! I'm Sandstorm, a ThunderClan warrior. Firestar asked me to show you around. Watch out,though. Some of the elders might be cranky if we disturb them while they're having a nap.

Can you see the camp entrance? Well hidden, isn't it? Those brambles protect us from predators, but they don't stop the sunshine from warming up the camp.

Go down the ravine and here you are! No, Squirrelpaw,this is my guest. They didn't sneak up behind me. Yes, I know your standing guard. I'm sure the whole camp knoes were here now.

Over this way is the nursery. See the thick bramble walls? The nursery is the strongest part of the Clan camp. Can you hear the kits mewing and playing inside? Queens and warriors will fight like TigerClan to protect them.

Notice the clump of ferns beside the tree stump? That's where the apprentices sleep. It's supposed to be lined with moss, but it looks like a certain apprentice has kicked up a bit of a mess. After guard duty, I promise you she will be cleaning it up. Poor Squirrelpaw! She has always been such a restless sleeper.

Warriors sleep under that bush-you can see the entrance tunnel there. As a senior warrior, I sleep in the center of the group, where it's warmest. I remeber being a young warrior, though. It can get cold on the edge during leaf-bare!

This fallen tree is the elders' den. Go ahead, poke your nose in. Oh, sorry, Dappletail! I'm giving a tour. No, they are not spying for ShadowClan! Don't you have an apprentice to torment, Dappletail?

Quickly, while she is gone, put your paws on the den floor. Don't the grass and moss feel soft? The apprentices keep it fresh. Nobody wants grumpy elders. . .well, no grumpier than usual.

Let's cross the clearing to that tall, smooth boulder over there. This is highrock, and it's whereour leader stands to make announcememts to the whole Clan and to lead ceremonies. Can you picture it? You'd listen, wouldn't you?

Around here is Firestar's den. Hello? Firestar? He must be out on patrol. Peek through the lichen hanging over the entrance. This is where he sleeps. Before him it was Bluestar, and after him, who knows? Firepaw was a pudgy little kittypet when I first met him. Who could ever have dreamed he'd be our leader?

Before you go, let me show you the medicine cat's den. Come inside. I love the smell of the herbs. Leafpaw! That's my other daughter-she's in training to be a medicine cat, and she's very clever. She sleeps at this end of the fern tunnel. Her mentor, Cinderpelt, sleeps in that hole in the rock over there. Leafpaw! There you are. Always sorting herbs! She's so dedicated and hard-working. It makes me very proud.

What's that? You think your sister would rather be hunting than on guard duty? All right, I'll have a word with Firestar and see if she can come to the gathering tonight-that should cheer her up.

And that's our camp! I should really be off hunting now. Watch your fur on the way out. And don't tell anyone you were here!

As I was about to leave I heard A voice call out my name. "Tanglepaw!" my brother meowed," I thought I missed you!" I laughed at him. "I can't stay though Icepaw I must be going out to RiverClan now," I meowed and he nodded sadly. "I least I got to see you again, when you get to ShadowClan tell mother I said Hi and hope she is well," he said. I nodded a yes and ran out from the gorse tunnel and ran to RiverClan it was still just a little past sunhigh.

**RiverClan: Leopardstar on RiverClan**

I ran till I saw a shape on the other side of the river. I jumped in and swam across not wanting to waste time running to the bridge. The cat was Leopardstar probably waiting for me. "Good enough to be a RiverClan cat," she meowed but then got back to business.

There is a Clan like no other-a Clan with all the strength, brilliance, and beauty of water. Welcome to RiverClan. I am Leopardstar, the leader here. Can you hear the river? In its flowing current you can see what makes us the greatest Clan in the forest. Nothing can stand against the force of water, just as nothing can defeat RiverClan warriors when we rise up together. But when trouble comes, RiverClan knows how to weave through the dangers, adapting to the changed world, just as the river flows around rocks and over waterfalls. We are grace. We are power. We are RiverClan.

She started talking again after her speech, "We are contented, sleek, well fed. We have long fur and glossy coats. We love beautiful things and we often collect rocks, shells, and feathers for our dens. We do not fear water." I gasped at how beautiful thet were and graceful when I see them swimming they make no noise while I splash around like dog.

"We mainly eat fish but we also eat water voles, shrews, and mice," she told me

"We are strong swimmers, moving silent and scentless through the water. We scoop fish out of the water from the bank-a skill most cats in other Clans cannot master," she said staring at me.

"Come we have much to discover in our territory," she turned and stalked away showing me landforms. We came to a stop and she explained, "RiverClan camp this well-drained island is circled by reeds instead of thorns, but the other Clans' hatred of water means that it has never been attacked."

We walked on till I saw a gorge. "The gorge nothing to really explain except a warrior Whiteclaw died here," she meowed sadly.

We moved on the river. "The river it is a source of prey and protection to RiverClan, yet it is as changeable as the moon. Sometimes it is quiet, gentle, and murmuring, but sometimes it froths and roars, like a Twoleg monster." I looked at it and was glad to be WindClan but we moved on.

"A Twoleg bridge a safe way to cross the river and get to fourtrees when the water is high," she explained

**RiverClan Forest Camp**

Leopardstar stalked away and I was met with another cat.

Hi, I'm Feathertail. You'll have to get your paws wet if you want to see our camp. It's on an island! Don't be afraid of crossing; just listen to the murmur of the river-it's very soothing.

Under these long, trailing branches, thats right. They are willow trees. You should se them in leaf-bare after a frost. They sparkle like frozen raindrops!

All right, shake your paws, duck your head, and follow me through the reeds. The whole camp is surrounded by reeds, murmuring in the breeze. I love the sound they make, under the burble of the water. Look! It's our camp!

Here, in this central clearing, we lie in the sun and share tongues. In the mornings, I lie here and dry my fur after an early patrol. It's my favorite spot in the whole camp.

Here's the warriors' den, in this tangle of reeds. It's next to the nursery to protect the kits. Poke your head inside-it's all right; all the warriors are out on patrol.

Look up at the roof of the den. See how we've woven feathers into the branches? And along the edges are sparkling rocks and shells from the river. They make the den shimmer, don't they? I love to lie in here, watching the lights and colors. It's just as beautiful in the nursery.

See how close the river comes to the nursery? Here it's shallow and safe, but once before I was born, the river rose up suddenly and swept away the floor of the nursery and two kits-my mentor's kits. Now the walls are stronger. We like to have the kits living near water. They inherit our love of it and learn to swim clearly. Oh, look, they are practicing now!

You are doing wonderfully, kittens! Soon you'll be swimming faster than I can!

Across the clearing are the other dens, including Mudfur's-he's our medicine cat. Peek inside. You'll see that he makes small caves in the earth for the herbs. Now the kits can't scatter them when they run through his den chasing frogs.

On the other side of the island, a couple of rocks stick out of the river when the water isn't to high. They soak up the warmth of the sun. My favorite days begin with hunting with my brother, Stormfur, and end in the sun on those rocks. But you have to be fast. There is space for only a couple of cats, and if senior warriors or elders want them, your out of luck. Our whole Clan could fit on sunninrocks, where we used to bask. There was even room left for chasing prey and play-fighting. But I won't get into that now!

Uh-oh, it looks like rain. I'm going to curl up in the warriors' den and listen to the raindrops on the roof.

You should probably go to. But thank you for visiting!

I was sad a little bit I wanted to hear a cool story. I would probably pry one out of them at the gathering tonight. Next would be ShadowClan!

**ShadowClan: Blackstar on ShadowClan**

I ran into the swampy territory and hoped to find Swiftfire to take the tour but of course Blackstar might do it for saftey procedures. I am a WindClan cat after all! Even if I was half ShadowClan and maybe even a little ThunderClan!

Blackstar was in the shadows and scared the dirt out of me.

Greetings, I am Blackstar. You must be brave indeed, to approach the territory of ShadowClan. Few are welcome here, in our world of secrets and darkness. We are a Clan of cunning and claeverness, a Clan well suited to the shadows and the cold north wind. No other Clan can walk the paths of night like we do, Other Clans may be faster or stronger, but we are the most dangerous warriors: fierce, proud, and indepependent. We are ruthlessly willing to do what it takes to protect are great Clan. There won't be any softhearted alliances here! ShadowClan will always be the dark heart of the forest.

I that moment I all most hated ShadowClan I had heard stories of them but, thought of them as cats unwilling to do that. I was wrong they enjoyed it but, then I remebered my heritage and realized if a WindClan could love a ShadowClan cat then mayber there is hope for them!

"We are battle-hungry, aggresive, ambitious, and greedy for territory. It is said that the cold wind that blows across our territory chills our hearts and makes us suspicious and untrusting." he smirked at the whole thing and I didn't like him after that.

"We eat frogs, lizards, and snakes that live in our boggy, peaty territory. A secret food source is the Twoleg garbage dump on the far boundary, although we have to be careful not to eat infected rats or crow-food." He told me swiping his tongue over is mouth.

"We can hunt by night better than other Clan cats and are skilled at skulking unseen through the undergrowth." I was wide-eyed I didn't think it was true.

"Come much to show you," he turned and skulked away and I ran to catch up to him.

He stopped and explained, "ShadowClan camp a dark, well-conceled hollow, the camp is hidden deep in the shadows and is surrounded by brambles as prickly and fierce as the hearts of ShadowClan warriors.

We started walking till a horrible stench hit my nose, "Yuck! Smell that? This is an evil place where rats and disease lurk," he told me.

We came to a burnt tree. "Burnt Sycamore an ancient tree destroyed by lightning many moons ago. Apprentices are often trained here to hunt at night and stalk noiselessly through the undergrowth," I nodded at his explanation but so far I was unimpressed ThunderClan was way better than this and of course WindClan is the best Clan ever to stalk the forest!

**ShadowClan Forest Camp**

Blackstar led me into the camp and left for another cat to take his place.

My name is Boulder. Ah, I can see you've realized it's not a warrior name. Well, I used to be a loner in Twolegplace, and proud of it. I caught prey for myself. I could look after myself. Then I met a cat from ShadowClan. He told me about the forest. He wanted me to give up my freedom and join his clanmates! I nearly clawed off his fur. I didn't need a leader or a Clan.

But he kept talking, and some of the things he said made sense. Like, what was I going to do when I was old and couldn't cathc my own prey? I'd never thought of that before.

I agreed to visit his camp. Follow me, and you'll see what I saw on that day I first came to the forest. I've never left since.

I love the forest on this side of the Thunderpath. The soft carpet of pine needles under my paws. The fresh and sharp smell of the pines. The boggy soil is full of amazing smells; can you sense prey darting around under the leaves?

Through these brambles, that's right. This tiny path-here, where my paws are-leads to a hollow. I know it's not exactly grassy around here, but the ground is muddy and cool. Good for keeping fresh-kill fresh. Our leader sleeps over there, beneath the roots of that big oak tree. The warriors' den is over there, underneath the bramble bush. I know it looks prickly on the outside, but inside it's lined with pine needles and moss. I can tell you it's alot more cofortable than any place I found to stretch my paws in Twolegplace.

The smooth boulder at the edge of the clearing is where the leader speaks to us. Do you see that other rock propped against it, creating a sheltered half cave underneath? Thats where the medicine cat lives. There are holes dug in the ground to keep the leaves and berries fresh, and sick cats can rest in the ferns that grow on the other side of the boulders. I never had another cat care about my injuries when I lived in Twolegplace.

The nursery's over there, in that hollow shielded by a thornbush. You can smell the scent of milk from here-a new litter was born yesterday. I don't spend much time with tiniest kits-always worried I'll step on them or something-but I like watching them grow into strong apprentices and loyal warriors.

Why do you keep staring at the fresj-kill pile? Oh, I see you've spotted a frog. I know they look pretty unappetizing-trust me, I was as reluctant as you to try them when I first came to the forest. But you should try them. Peel off the skin first-that's very chewy. Underneath, it tastes like if you mixed rabbits and fish together. Honestly! Well, okay maybe leave it for one of the warriors. Look, I know the other Clans think ShadowClan cats are strange and dark-hearted, but were loyal warriors, just like them. There's no need to fear us. Not all of the time, anyway.

I was amazed yet I still didn't want to try the frog.

"Tanglekit!" I heard a voice when I turned it was my mother. "It's Tanglepaw now," I told her and her eyes gleamed with happiness. "Oh, Icepaw says hi," I meowed. My mother was ginger with white paws and ears with a white tipped tail. My brother looked nothing like her he was white with tints of blue. I looked more like father.

"Have you eaten at all? Have you decided to join ShadowClan?" My mother's questions went through my brain so fast it was hard to comprehend what she was saying.

"No I havn't eaten. No I'm staying in WindClan," I finally replied. She nodded sadly. "I have to go Mom I will see you tonight maybe," I said to her trying to lift her spirits.

I got back to WindClan territory and they had all ready left for the gathering which meant I wouldn't be going. Oh, well, I wanted to sleep so sleep I did.

**StarClan**

Wait until it is dark and the night sky is full of stars. Can ypu hear them? Do they whisper to you of secret places and adventures? Follow the path of the moon through the forest. Feel the bracken crackle under your paws and the wind ruffle your fur. Mist curls around you and blurs the familiar shapes of the forest. Press through the ferns untill you come out of a clearing.

Towering over you are four giant oaks, massive and dark, outlined by the moonlight. In the center of the clearing, on the Great Rock, I will be waiting for you.

I am Lionheart. I was a ThunderClan warrior. In a fierce battle, I died saving my Clan. Now I belong to StarClan, a Clan of spirits of our warrior ancestors.

Yes, you are dreaming. We often walk in the dreams of those we watch. Don't be afraid. I know it looks like a land of mist and shadows, but I promise there is enough light to warm the darkest of hearts.

From here, we watch over the Clans we have left behind.

The saddest moments is when Kits come to join us, whether through illness, predators, or unexpected disater. But we love it when new kits are born, and my heart swells with pride everytime a ThunderClan apprentice becomes a warrior.

Sometimes we can sense the destiny of these warriors. It is clearest with new leaders. When Firestar became leader of ThunderClan, I could see that he would lead the Clan through terrible times with courage and wisdom. When Tigerstar rose to power in ShadowClan, we all knew that darkness lay ahead.

Sadly, we cannot change what will happen to the cats we watch. I would have done anything to prevent the fire that swept through ThunderClan territory or to save my clanmates from the dog pack. But the lives of warriors are filled with tragedy, and ther's nothing we can do to stop it. All we can do is warn our desendants with signs and prophecys and hope that they listen.

The cats with the closest bond to StarClan usually become medicine cats. Spottedleaf had a particuraly special conection to us; Firestar's daughter Leafpaw does as well. Firestar himself often has prophetic dreams-he even had them when he was a kittypet. These cats meet with us in their dreams. They can read the omens we paint in the sky or the leaves or the water. They know the meaning of a falling star or a strange cloud pattern. We need them to understand us, so they can keep our Clans safe.

There are sacred places too, which inhabit both the world of living cats and the world of dreams. Here leaders may come to receive visions and seek our guidance. We also grant them nine lives and their star name.

We most often speak to cats of our own Clans. Yet, sometimes, we reach out to cats of other Clans. I understand the other Clans better than I did when I was alive. I wish them well, even the cats I fought. We need all four Clans to survive.

Cats who have caused great pain in their lives wander a strange forest of darkness in death. We sense this distant place. Tigerstar, Brokenstar, Clawface, and Darkstripe are there, exiled from the Clan of their ancestors, of no comfort to one another.

Now return to your den and your peaceful dreams. Thank you for visiting StarClan. Remember, keep your eyes and ears open, watch for anything unusual, and you to may see the signs we leave in the world around you.

I woke up at sunhigh pleased with myself. I had always wondered what happened to evil cats and now I knew however I could not reveal my secrets.

My father came up to and said "Are you ready to go and hunt?"

I nodded finally something else to do although learning about the Clans was exicting it was nice to get to be able to hunt with my dad.

"Hold it right there!" a voice growled out. It was Mudclaw the WindClan deputy and my mentor.

"She need to go with me she has had her break going about all over the place!" he snarled. My father nodded respectfully and stalked away.

Out in the moor I was trying to learn how to stalk a rabbit. "No your doing it wrong you must be quiet or the rabbit will hear you!" he growled at me. Of all the cats in the Clan I had to get him.

"I'm always doing something wrong! Instead of yowling at me why don't you help me get it right! Instead of standing there show me how to do it!" I yowled back at him.

"You disrespectful kit! How dare you! Tallstar will hear of this!" He snarled and ran towards the camp. "Hmph by the time he does I will be long gone maybe WindClan is not my home," I meowed to myself.

I started to sprint towards the sunset not caring where I was going. I was going to make them worry see if they actually cared about me. I ran across the moor the sun to my right.

END

How was that for a chapter? If you like pairings I was going to have an apprentice named Rockpaw be with Tanglepaw. Haru with Baron Lune and Yuki Icepaw and Whitepaw. (I heard of a Whitepaw I have not started second series thats why I skipped so many parts)

Hope you liked it! It took me forever to type!


End file.
